Une simple histoire de tous les jours
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Une histoire simple mais que j'aime bien quand même, slash YuurixWolfram et KonradxYosak. One Shoot


**Source** : Kyou kara mao.  
**Titre** : Une simple histoire de tous les jours

**Genre: **Shonen Ai ; délirium vers la fin où l'auteur s'est lâché... Non en fait tout le raisonnement dans cette fic est un peu space... Mais c'est parce que je suis un peu malade ;;;; (j'ai la grippe hein, ne voyez pas le malade comme malade mentale... quoi que...)  
**Rating** : R

**couple** : KonradxYozak. Yuurixwolfram  
**Auteur** : Yuyoko  
**Note** : Ceci est une fic écrit en réponse à un défis sur une machine de hasard qui donne un pairing, un rating et des mots à mettre. Dans mon cas ça a donné Konrad/Yosak, R , avec les mots, Donjon, bonbons, oreiller… Et ça a donné cette chose qui suit….

Le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient embraser le royaume des Mazoku et que les dernières étoiles disparaissaient du ciel avec la lune. Dans son lit, le mao rêvait encore mais des pensées curieuses venaient troubler son sommeil. Quelque chose de doux et de humide caressait son cou, mais son esprit embrumé comme enveloppé de ouate n'arrivait pas à analyser d'où provenait cette chaleur. Dans son rêve, un beau jeune homme blond l'embrassait tendrement, en suçant la peau fine de son cou. Yuuri gémit dans son sommeil et une chaleur peu catholique commença à prendre possession de son bas ventre. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La réalité s'imposa alors devant lui avec bien moins de romantisme que dans son monde onirique. Il y avait bien un bishonen blond à ces côtés. Mais celui ci délivrait un flot de salive contre le cou du brun.  
Un cris d'horreur se répandit dans les murs du château encore silencieux.  
Wolfram se releva doucement et se frotta les yeux encore à moitié endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Yuuri… ? » fit il d'une voix engourdie.

« TU ME BAVES DESSUS GROS DEGOÛTANT » fit Yuuri en montrant le blond du doigt.

« Quoi ? » fit Wolfram d'une voix qui trahissait profondément son énervement. « Moi ? Gros ? répète moi ça ? » dit il en tenant Yuuri par le col.

« Là n'est pas le problème ! » fit Yuuri d'une voix tremblante.

« Est-ce que tu vois un seul mg de graisse sur ce corps parfait ? » hurla Wolfram en pressant la main du brun contre lui. « Est-ce que tu sens ces cuisses fermes ?» s'énerva t-il en faisant la main descendre sur ses membres.

« Wo wo wowolfram ! » fit Yuuri en rougissant. « Veux tu bien arrêter ça ? Tu dérives là ! On parlait du fait que tu baves ! BA-VES ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! En aucun cas ma sublime personne ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi peu élégant ! » Fit alors le blond.

« Alors c'est quoi ça ? » Dit Yuuri en pointant son col de pyjama trempé.

« Et qui te dit que c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lit ? »

« Peut-être que tu es somnambule. »

« Somnambule ?»

« Oui ! Et tu as du aller dans la salle du bain pour te tremper tout seul ! »

« Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? » s'écria Yuuri exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, tu es tellement bizarre et empoté ! »  
Yuuri soupira. C'était inutile de continuer ce genre de conversation avec Wolfram. Le blond était plus têtu qu'un mulet. Depuis maintenant 2 ans qu'ils étaient fiancés Yuuri commençait à être habitué.  
Wolfram s'étira puis alla déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun qui piqua pour l'occasion un jolie fard.

« Je vais me doucher. » annonça le blond dans un bâillement tandis que le mao le regardait encore boudeur. Quand il eut disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Yuuri soupira. Trois petits coups résonnèrent à la porte de la chambre royale.

« Oui ? » fit le brun.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand et bel homme aux cheveux châtains et au regard doux.

« Bonjour Konrad ! » dit Yuuri avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour majesté. » Yuuri fronça les sourcils et l'homme se reprit. « Désolée, Yuuri. Tu as bien dormi ? »  
La question de Konrad réveilla en Yuuri les réminiscences du rêve qu'il avait fait et le mao soupira.

« Si seulement le vrai pouvait être aussi charmant… » pensa t-il à haute voix.

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Konrad.

«Rien, rien, rien,… » s'empressa de dire le brun.

« Tu ne parlerais pas de mon charmant petit frère par hasard ? »

Yuuri se mit à rougir. Il ne savait plus que penser du blond. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la portée de leur relation. Bien qu'ils soient fiancés, pour lui, ce n'était pas concret. D'abord, il était un garçon. Donc, logiquement il ne pouvait pas se fiancer à un autre garçon, non ?. Mais ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne, alors il n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, ça avait été trop brusque pour que ça ait une réelle signification pour lui. Il pensait que ça passerait et qu'il n'aurait jamais à vraiment épouser Wolfram. Seulement, de nouveaux évènements sont venus troubler son raisonnement. En effet, jamais Yuuri n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être vraiment attiré par le blond. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit non plus du reste.  
Le déclic s'était produit quelques mois seulement auparavant. Yuuri et Wolfram assistait au mariage d'un noble Mazoku, et Wolfram s'était retiré dans les jardins pour prendre l'air. Yuuri avait fini par le rejoindre et avait trouvé le blond en grande réflexion, appuyé contre un arbre. La lune éclairait doucement son beau visage dont la peau claire était teintée par une douce lumière bleutée.  
Yuuri s'approcha du blond.

« Le buffet est vraiment excellent. » lui dit il. Mais Wolfram ne lui répondit pas, il le regarda d'un air triste.

« Yuuri… » fit il.  
Le brun l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

« Je veux savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »  
Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Comment ça ? » fit il bêtement.

« Tu es mon fiancé, non ? Je veux savoir si.. Tu m'aimes. » demanda Wolfram en rougissant. « Parce que moi, je t'aime ! » s'écria t-il. « Je veux vraiment me marier avec toi… Mais.. J'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux. »  
Le visage du blond avait blêmit en prononçant ses paroles. Yuuri eut une envie irrésistible de caresser son beau visage. Que pensait il de Wolfram ? Encore une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé. L'avoir à ses côtés était devenus une habitude et il ne se posait pas de questions à ce sujet. Le blond était lui tout simplement, et Yuuri savait qu'il l'appréciait. Un caractère de cochon, un esprit noble et courageux, une tête de mule qui n'accepte pas la défaite, un garçon possessif et arrogant, mais qui peut se montrer doux et attentionné. Voilà ce que Yuuri pensait du blond. Il ne savait pas si il l'aimait, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.  
Yuuri leva la main et glissa doucement ses doigts sur la joue rose du blond.

« Wolfram.. » murmura t-il.  
Les deux émeraudes du blond se fixèrent dans les yeux sombres du mao. Il le regarda dans un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse et ferma les yeux.  
Yuuri suivit l'instinct du moment qui lui commandait de se rapprocher et doucement il effleura les lèvres du dernier fils de Cherry. Lentement, il apprécia la chaleur de ses douces lèvres fines et finalement les goûta avec plus d'ardeur. Sa main descendit doucement sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il achevait ce premier baisé sans lâcher son compagnon. Wolfram le toisa, son regard exprimant son sentiment d'incompréhension sans signe de rejet, bien que son visage rougit et offert le fasse apparaître si vulnérable.

« Yuuri.. » murmura t-il.. « Pourquoi tu.. »

« Je ne sais pas. » le coupa le brun. « Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »  
Wolfram fronça les sourcils.

« Imbécile de Yuuri ! » cria t-il en envoyant son poing dans la figure du mao avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Wolfram ! » cria Yuuri pour le rattraper.  
Après cette scène, le blond avait boudé Yuuri pendant des semaines malgré les excuses répétitives que le Mao lui faisait, si bien que Konrad se sentit obligé de s'en mêler. Yuuri lui raconta la scène et sa maladresse et Konrad compatit… Autant au blond qu'au brun.

« Wolfram a été honnête avec toi, il faut que tu lui donne une réponse honnête aussi, mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses. Demandes toi si tu apprécie sa compagnie, ou si il te répugnes. Si tu l'as embrassé, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas le trouver repoussant ? »  
Yuuri fit signe que non. Il ne trouvait pas le blond repoussant… Au contraire. Ces derniers temps il le trouvait de plus en plus attirant, et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, goûter à nouveau ses lèvres si tentantes.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne reprendriez vous pas tout depuis le début ? » proposa Konrad.  
Yuuri pencha la tête affichant une expression qui demandait à son parrain d'être plus clair. (1)

« Vous avez sauté une étape dans votre relation je pense. Avant d'être fiancé, il aurait fallu vous courtiser et sortir ensemble. »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès de le demander en mariage je te rappelle. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Demande lui pardon une dernière fois et après demande lui si il veut bien reprendre au début. La meilleure façon de t'assurer de tes sentiments c'est de tenter l'expérience. »  
Konrad laissa un Yuuri en profonde réflexion et partit à la recherche de son petit frère.  
Il croisa Gwendal au détour d'un couloir qui avait l'air de fuir quelque chose.

« Gwendal, Tu n'aurais pas vu Wolfram ? » demanda t-il au grand brun.

« Non.. » répondit précipitamment l'homme en regardant un peu partout comme cherchant quelque chose. « Pourquoi le cherches tu ? »

« Je voudrais lui parler… Gwendal ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Konrad.

« GWENDALLL ! » résonna une voix féminine dans le couloir.

« Oh non ! » frémit Gwendal. Il ouvrit la porte la plus proche et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Peu de temps après, Anissina passa devant Konrad en courant suivit de Günter qui portait quelque chose qui semblait très lourd et Murata qui les suivait en riant.  
Konrad décida de ne pas s'en mêler et continua à chercher.  
En regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçut Yosak qui discutait avec un écuyer dans la cour. Konrad ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait des choses à mettre au point lui aussi. Le blond tourna la tête et croisa la regard de Konrad qui détourna les yeux et reprit son chemin. Yosak soupira d'un air triste et reprit sa discussion.  
Konrad finit par trouver Wolfram dans le donjon d'entraînement. Le blond haletant se battait à l'épée contre un ennemie invisible.

« Puis je te rejoindre ? » demanda Konrad avec un sourire.  
Le blond considéra un moment le nouveau venu puis lui lança une des épées d'entraînement. Konrad enleva sa tunique pour être plus à l'aise en chemise puis se mit en garde.  
Le combat commença.

« Tu m'as l'air tendu Wolfram, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » cracha le blond.  
Ouais.. C'était pas gagné avec lui.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Yuuri ? » demanda innocemment l'homme. Wolfram fronça les sourcils et attaqua violemment.

« Tu sais, Yuuri est un peu maladroit mais il ne voulait pas te faire de mal… » dit doucement Konrad en parant un attaque.  
Le Blond recula.

« Il t'a tout raconter ? » fit il en rougissant. « C'est lui qui t'envois ? »

« Non.. » dit le châtain. « Mais il était tellement désemparé que tu sois fâché avec lui qu'il a finit par se confier à moi. »  
Personne ne niera les talents de diplomates de Konrad.

« Il s'en veut beaucoup d'être aussi maladroit. » ajouta t-il.  
Wolfram mesura son frère un moment puis soupira.

« Si ça l'embête tellement, il n'a qu'a venir me parler ! » dit il un peu colérique.

« Mais tu l'écouterais si il venait te parler ? »

« Bien sûr ! »  
Et la palme de la mauvaise foi revient à…..

« D'accord, j'étais un peu énervé ces derniers temps, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit si triste que ça que je ne sois plus son fiancé ! » s'écria Wolfram.  
Konrad leva un sourcil étonné.

« Pour Yuuri tu es toujours son fiancé.. » dit il. Wolfram ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? » fit il étonné mais sa voix trahissant un certain soulagement.

« Oui.. Il n'a jamais considéré que vous aviez « rompu » ? »  
Le blond resta silencieux un moment.

« Sois honnête avec tes sentiments, au fond de toi tu n'en veux pas vraiment à Yuuri. Je pense que tu pourrais faire le premier pas. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » s'écria Wolfram.

« Parce que Yuuri a peur de venir te voir, vu les envies meurtrières que tu avais à son égard toute la semaine. Et si tu veux que ça s'arrange, il faut que l'un d'entre vous aille voir l'autre.»  
Wolfram rougit et retomba dans un court mutisme.

« Je vais y penser…. » murmura t-il.  
Konrad sourit.

« Je vais te laisser. » fit il en allant vers la porte et laissant un petit frère pensif.  
Il ferma la porte et c'est alors qu'une main ferme l'attrapa et l'attira dans une pièce adjaçante.

« Tu demandes à ton petit frère d'être honnête avec ses sentiments, alors que tu n'es pas honnête avec les tiens ? » fit une voix grave dans son dos.  
Konrad sourit.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas honnête avec mes sentiments ? » dit il calmement. « Yosak. »  
Il se retourna et trouva le blond qui le regardait étonné. Il sourit à son tour.

« Dois je en déduire que tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? » demanda t-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Konrad en passant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire.

« Et ? » sourit le blond.  
Pour toute réponse, Konrad posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Yosak et amorça un baisé long et tendre. Le blond répondit langoureusement et participa activement à l'échange. Il fit pénétrer sa langue entre les lèvres du châtain et la fit rouler sur la sienne dans des caresses expertes qui arrachèrent un gémissement à Konrad.

« Tu viens de manger du sucre non ? » fit remarquer Konrad en se séparant de son amant.

« J'étais en manque de douceur. » fit Yosak avec un sourire. « Alors je me suis goinfré de bonbons. »

« Je vais arranger ça.. » dit doucement Konrad en embrassant de nouveau son compagnon. Ses baisés redoublèrent d'intensité si bien que Yosak commençait à perdre pied. Le châtain happait ses lèvres, suçait sa langue comme s'il était soudain affamé et qu'il souhaitait le dévorer.

« Du calme. » chuchota le blond en souriant.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » demanda Le châtain un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Yosak et lécha doucement ses lèvres.

« Quoi donc ? » finit par demander le garde du corps.

« Le sucre, a un effet aphrodisiaque sur moi. » fit Konrad en recommençant à dévorer les lèvres du blond dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu plus de sucre.

« Ca me rend fou.. » souffla t-il d'une voix roque contre son oreille.  
La voix si sensuelle du sujet de ses fantasmes finit de consumer les derniers restes de retenu qui subsistait dans l'esprit de Yosak. Il plaqua Konrad contre un mur et l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement en l'enlaçant le plus étroitement possible. Leur souffle se mêlait tandis que leur bouche se dégustait avec fougue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? » demanda le blond entre deux baisés.

« J'avais juste envie de suivre mon intuition et de voir où ça m'emmènerait. » répondit simplement Konrad.

« Eh bien, tu devrais toujours suivre ton intuition. » dit Yosak.  
Konrad sourit et ils continuèrent leur échange passionné.

Le soir venu, Yuuri était de retour dans sa chambre. Pendant le dîné, il lui avait semblé que Wolfram l'avait regardé tendrement, mais il n'en était pas sûr, puisque le blond s'était détourné rapidement, l'air toujours aussi fâchée. Le brun soupira en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Comment allait il faire comprendre à cette espèce d'âne battée le fond de sa pensée. Il avait encore essayé de lui parler après le repas, mais il l'avait complètement ignoré.  
Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se frotter contre lui. Il souleva les draps et fut étonné de trouver Wolfram dans sa délicieusement ridicule chemise de nuit à dentelles.  
« Wolfram ? » fit le brun comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Je suis ton fiancé, non ? »  
« Oui.. mais…. »  
Wolfram s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yuuri.  
« Je te pardonne. » fit il.  
Yuuri resta interdit une bonne demi minute en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui.  
Wolfram détourna les yeux en rougissant.  
« Dit quelque chose… » fit il doucement.  
Yuuri sourit tendrement et prit le blond dans ses bras. Un peu étonné d'abord, Wolfram ferma l'étreinte en enroulant à son tour ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé.  
Voilà comment tout était redevenu comme avant….…. Enfin presque comme avant. Bien que se disputant toujours autant, Yuuri et Wolfram avaient réussit à faire évoluer leur relation au point qu'ils n'avaient plus d'à priori à s'embrasser. N'importe où… N'importe quand… Dès que l'envie les prenait. Ce comportement avait beaucoup émoustillé les esprits des demoiselles du château qui prenaient maintenant des paris sur la date de la prochaine évolution de la relation du couple royal. La relation Konrad/Yosak était juste derrière et menaçait de prendre la 1ère place depuis que l'une des servante avait surpris les deux hommes en pleine activité sportive dans un tas de foin au fond des écuries. Et puis il y avait la relation Gwendal/Murata. Qui faisait des tumultes dans les cuisines. En effet, le bruit courait que le glaçon national n'était pas indifférent au sourire du jeune homme. Mais c'était bien normal, un sourire comme le sien pouvait faire fondre n'importe quel Iceberg. C'est bien dommage qu'il n'ait pas été présent sur le titanic. Ca aurait peut-être évité à Léonardo Di Caprio de mourir aussi bêtement et au type qui a rebondit sur la cheminée aussi. Enfin bref.  
Konrad passa sa main devant la figure du Mao pour s'assurer qu'il était bien conscient. (2)  
« Yuuri ? » demanda t-il.  
Le brun sortit de ses réflexions.  
« Tu es vraiment avec Yosak ? » demanda t-il subitement.  
Et nous décernons l'oscar de celui qui change le plus vite de sujet à………..  
Konrad regarda son filleul (1bis) puis lui sourit tendrement.  
« Effectivement. » avoua t-il.  
« C'est bien… » soupira le brun. « Il est chouette. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Konrad.  
Konrad à la rescousse !  
Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer que le blond n'était toujours pas là puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de son parrain.  
« Il me rend dingue ! » fit le brun.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point je le trouve attirant. » dit Yuuri une main sur son front. « Et en même temps, je ne sais pas si il veut aller plus loin. »  
« Je vois. » dit Konrad d'un air songeur. « Si tu veux savoir si il a envie d'aller plus loin, soit un peu plus entreprenant. » conseilla t-il.  
« Je risque de pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Il est une invitation à la débauche ! » dit Yuuri. A ce moment, il reçu une pantoufle à la figure.  
« Qui est une invitation à la débauche Yuuri ? » dit une voix colérique alors qu'un Wolfram encore humide vêtu d'une simple serviette s'avançait vers eux.  
« Tu vois… » chuchota Yuuri.  
« QUI ? » s'écria Wolfram. « Tu me trompes alors qu'on est même pas encore marié ? »  
« Mais non.. » fit Yuuri.  
« Bon je vais vous laisser. » dit Konrad en quittant la pièce.  
« NON ! Konrad, Ne m'abandonne pas ! »  
Quel lâcheur…  
« Laisse Konrad ! » dit Wolfram en colère. « Alors! Qui est une invitation à la débauche? »  
Yuuri se rappela des paroles de son parrain et décida de lui faire confiance. Dans un geste puissant il renversa le blond sur le lit.  
« C'est toi. C'est de toi qu'on parlait » lui dit il.  
Wolfram ne savait plus quoi dire. Un jolie vermillon s'étalait sur ses joues. Il n'en était que plus adorable et Yuuri le lâcha pour s'asseoir en face de lui sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes pensées dérivent quand je suis avec toi… » fit le brun.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes baissa doucement la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait…. » dit il.  
Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux.  
« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il  
Wolfram hocha timidement la tête et Yuuri déglutit difficilement. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes à se regarder comme des chiens de faïences. Particulièrement Yuuri qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux du corps presque nu de son fiancé. Il décida de prendre les devant et caressa doucement la joue de Wolfram. Le blond le regarda et ferma les yeux lorsque le visage du Mao s'avança sur lui. Il sentit les lèvres humides et chaudes l'embrasser et se laissa emporter dans le doux baiser. Il frémit lorsque qu'il sentit la main de Yuuri descendre doucement dans son dos et passer lentement sous l'éponge blanche immaculée de la serviette de bain. La main de Yuuri hésita un instant en sentant ce soubresaut, mais pour l'encourager, Wolfram se pressa un peu plus contre lui et passa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou. Yuuri enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile et offert et suça la peau tendre. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement tout en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon. Et Yuuri captura à nouveau les lèvres de Wolfram pour l'embrasser goulûment. Il coucha délicatement le blond dans les draps frais et fit glisser sa main sur ses hanches puis remonta lentement sa cuisse vers lui en la caressant et en continuant de l'embrasser. Wolfram passa la main sous la chemise du brun et caressa son torse finement musclé. Yuuriembrassa le blond passionément une dernière fois, laissant sa langue explorer le moindre recoin de sa bouche, puis entreprit de descendre en déposant quelques doux baisers sur son torse, puis son ventre avant d'atteindre son aine. Wolfram gémit doucement et Yuuri fut satisfaire de voir son érection se manifester de plus en plus franchement. Yuuri captura à nouveau les lèvres roses en se collant un peu plus à son compagnon qui écarta un peu les jambes pour être plus à l'aise. Bien que la virilité de Yuuri se trouva encore dans son pantalon de pyjama, le blond pouvait la sentir pulser contre la sienne et n'en était que plus excité.  
C'est ce moment que choisit quelqu'un pour frapper à la porte.  
Haletants, les deux amants se séparèrent.  
« Je vais voir… » fit Yuuri en remontant les couvertures pour cacher la nudité de son compagnon.  
Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur la petite Greta.  
« Gréta ? » fit Yuuri en faisant discrètement signe à Wolfram d'aller dans la salle de bain. Le blond se dépêcha d'obtempérer.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? » demanda Yuuri en s'agenouillant pour être en face de sa fille adoptive.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec vous ? » fit la fillette.  
« Tu.. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Yuuri en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son tourment.  
La petite fille acquiesça d'un grand signe de la tête qu'elle agrémenta d'un beau sourire auquel Yuuri n'avait jamais su résister.  
« D'accord ma puce. » fit il en lui prenant la main.  
Il l'emmena vers le lit et la fit s'installer. Wolfram les rejoint et se coucha avecla fillette. Yuuris'enferma quelques secondesdans la salle de bain où il se passa la tête sous l'eau froide dans l'espoir de se calmer; avant de rejoindre son petit monde déjà installé dans le grand lit. Yuuri se glissa doucement à côté de sa fille et caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'endormait et queWolfram lui murmurait un chant très doux à l'oreille. Bientôt, la petite fille se perdit dans les méandres du sommeil et les deux compagnons se regardèrent en souriant. Yuuri embrassa le blond puis Greta sur le font et Wolfram passa un bras autour de la fillette pour rejoindre la main de Yuuri qu'elle gardait contre elle et posa sa main dans celle du brun. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent sereins, rejoignant bientôt leur fille, au pays des songes.

OWARII

1 Comprenez là, que j'ai utilisé le mot parrain à défaut du terme japonais « celui qui m'a nommé »  
1bis pareil, ça aurait manqué de classe si j'avais dit : Il regarda celui qu'il avait nommé.  
2 Je rappelle que jusque là nous étions dans un long flash back qui se termine et nous revenons donc maintenant au présent…

Yuyoko: Voilà fini. Une petite histoire simple mais que j'aime bien quand même Reviews pliiiiize


End file.
